


Torturous One-Shot!

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Psychological Torture, So much angst, Torture, Wings, Wings Restraint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You can eat shit, Brenner, because I’m not Eleven.”That was the wrong thing to say.Because now her wings are bound, she's blindfolded and in so much pain, and all she can do is call out a name."ELEVEN!"
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Kudos: 8





	Torturous One-Shot!

“I’m not doing this.” Max told Brenner firmly. Her brown wings behind her were starting to unfold defensively. “You can eat shit, Brenner, because I’m not Eleven.”

Brenner sighed again, one that always made her feel like she was disappointing him. Which wasn’t a bad feeling. At all. Definitely not. From the other side of the glass, he looked at her warily.

“I wish for you to call me Papa. Much better than your stepdad, aren’t I?” He asked with a humorless smile. Her heart plunged slightly. How did he know?

She was not going to give him the satisfaction. She stood there in her white clothes with her arms crossed, and scowled at him. He just sighed and looked at the guard men.

Her wings went out defensively, and she crouches to the side like a savage animal. She launches at them, prepared to punch the fuck out of them.

They punch her wing and something goes off in her brain.

What did Dustin say about her wings?

Right, they were nerves c… connected to the b… b… b…

It was getting harder to think, her eyes were getting blurry, possibly with tears. They grabbed her by her wings and she screams and thrashes, even though she can’t see shit, and she’s satisfied to feel her fist slamming against one of the men. It does nothing that she can tell, and she’s thrown in a room and pinned against the wall.

She can’t move at all, and she feels her wings being bound.

Panic started going through her brain – No, no, those were her wings, they were her body, they can’t just remove their purpose—

They were blindfolding her as well, even though she was already blind with tears. It’s completely and utterly black and dark, and she can’t see anything. Her wings being restrained is already painful enough.

She knows she’s not supposed to call her for help, but she has no choice. It hurts too much not to.

“ELEVEN! ELEVEN!” She shouts, yelling into the darkness, though she knows it isn’t really dark. “ELEVEN! ELEVEN!”

She thinks she hears a faint voice, a soft one.

“ _Max_...” It’s Eleven. She only barely catches it, and isn’t even able to respond, tears falling down her face.

The presence she felt a second ago disappears.

Maybe she’s the one who disappeared.

“Eleven! Did you see her?” Lucas said alarmingly. She ripped off the blindfold she was wearing, her chest going up and down, and just remembering those hands on her own wings is enough to make her break down.

“Eleven!” Mike’s voice is clear amongst the rest. She never got the blindfold, when she was in the lab. She didn’t even know it was a punishment.

“Max… _Max_ …” Is all she can muster, holding on to Mike and crying into his chest.


End file.
